Adrift in Snow
by SJ3GIRL
Summary: After being found in the wild after being mysteriously transported to the Archipelago, OC has to learn how to live as a Viking, bond with her savior and protector a Woolly Howl, and use her knowledge of modern innovations to improve the lives of everyone around her. Post-HTTYD2, largely based on RTTE
1. Chapter 1

The persistent wind thrashed snow from the icy peaks, scattering its particles all over the mountainous landscape. The hardy forests pushed back against the breeze, funnelled it through their ranks, surviving but providing little cover. Hiccup and Toothless landed roughly, quickly heading for shelter to reassemble and hear themselves think, they needed to plan their next step. A darkened blur in the hillside appeared through the pelting snow and they led each other towards it. Treading and wading the thick slush, Hiccup felt his leg stiffen against the cold. He looked towards his dragon and for a second hoped to skip this uncomfortable part of the journey, jumping on his pal's back and meeting the mouth of the cave in the blink of an eye. His rationality slowly crept up on him. Landing was problematic enough but taking off? No, Toothless needed to rest his wings before combatting that down draft again. He sighed as he continued towards their potential resting spot.

He should have known better. Traveling to this island was always on his to do list; the rocky landscape had previously been surveyed by generations before, and stated to carry numerous ores that would no doubt be useful to Fishleg's innovations and further their advantages in metalwork. No one before had been able to survive the extreme weather conditions for long periods of time, and transporting the materials down to the makeshift docks was no mean feat, but now with dragons at their disposal, well, they couldn't let this opportunity go to waste any longer. This, at least, was why Hiccup had justified this visit. He would fly over, map out any existing mine shafts and possibly collect some rock samples to take back for analysis. It had absolutely nothing to do with how much he needed a breather. Ever since his father had died everyone was all over him. It was amazing being able to spend time with his mother, learning who she is but figuring out how they would fit into each other's lives was an awkward and delicate undertaking. And Astrid, well, she'd been his rock. She was there every step, there supporting him as chief, managing the Edge and the natter migration with few resources. She was always meant to be in a position of leadership but he felt bad relying on her so much. Fishleg's and Gobber were keeping him in check with his new chiefly duties which, though they meant well, normally translated as an early awakening and a never-ending list of responsibilities he didn't always see the point in.

He just needed a break. Not working on his own projects had left him feeling sullen and empty. He was questioning his future, fully excepting that he would never leave this path. Too many people needed him to do this, he couldn't disrespect his father's wishes. He just had to figure out HIS way of living the life his father had bestowed upon him. He's done it before; how hard could it be this time?

He entered the cave and felt a brief reprieve from the thrashing winds.

"Ok, Toothless, looks like this is the most recon we'll get done today. Let's just have a look and fly home." His dragon nodded weakly in agreement. Hiccup found a log out of the way of any snow and motioned for Toothless to light it. They wandered slowly into the darkness, the white noise of the storm fading from their eardrums. They passed rough wooden posts and off shoots that had since caved in. After coming across some piles of rubble, Hiccup sifted through looking for anything of interest.

"Not seeing anything special, Toothless. Seems pretty similar to the Edges' variety." A growl sounded for a moment, starting low and rising up your spine slowly before stopping. A couple rocks were dislodged from the ceiling and scattered gently around them. "Toothless, what is it?" Hiccup looked up, while his pal continued staring into the darkness. The growl rumbled through the tunnel again but Hiccup continued watching Toothless. There was no recognisable vibration in his throat and he wasn't grimacing or showing his teeth. He wasn't growling. They edged closer, Hiccup holding his makeshift torch ahead whilst reaching for his sword slowly.

Coming into view was a dragon.

It was no species he'd ever seen before. First a slow rustle of a wing entered the light. Its scales were thin and many, almost furry in appearance. A tail flicked protectively around it. It stayed its place, not attacking but not welcoming, curved up filling the cave from floor to ceiling, blocking their path. A head finally can into view. Hiccup hiccupped. The eyes were smaller but it was unmistaken; this breed was a close relation to a Nightfury. Hiccup flicked his head between the two dragons comparing them in each detail. They were similar builds and their facial features could have classed them as cousins. The scaling was drastically different and the wings resembled more of a Skrill. He catalogued these features in his mind to classify later, though on a second look to Toothless, he realised he was no longer looking at the other dragon. Toothless understood now, and it took Hiccup a few seconds longer to see it too. The reason the dragon had allowed them this close, why he had acted calmly but protectively.

The dragon had nestled itself around a human body.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup landed softly but swiftly. Astrid, Snotlout and the twins immediately ran from the table at the centre of the Clubhouse over to him. They had already seen what he had brought back from the island.

"Is that what I think it is?" Snotlout slowed and simply pointed as Astrid helped Hiccup lower the unconscious girl from Toothless.

"Yes, interesting souvenir, my dear peg leg, but I'd have preferred an unturned jar full of water, some confetti and preferably a tiny sculpture of boar."

"Yeah, Hiccup! Not an actual person," Ruffnut turned to her brother, "though I never thought he had it in him…"

"I found her in a cave off the eastern side of the mountain, an old mine shaft, she…she was being protected. By a dragon." Astrid had finished laying the girl's head on a pillow and looked up in shock.

"What type could be that trusting? You don't think she could have trained it and then gotten hurt?"

"I couldn't tell, it…it looked like Toothless..."

The twins had shuffled over to the girl and begun to hypothesis over her odd appearance and story.

"She could be in costume"

"Or in a club for women lying on beds with books?

"Look at the artistry, how'd she get all those colours on the black fabric?"

"It must be a lost art…"

"Hey, you two leave her alone!" Astrid turned to order, ushering the twins away. Leaning down she went to check the girl's temperature, then turned to Hiccup. "She's so cold."

"Well, I did find her in the freezing wilderness, set her up in my hut with a fire, I hardly use it nowadays anyway." And with this he leapt back on Toothless. "I've gotta get back to Fishlegs and Gobber. Let me know when she wakes up!" The last part was shouted as he soared off towards Berk, before Astrid had a chance to protest. She turned back to the patient and sighed.

"Snotlout, help me get her on Stormfly's back-"

"Why me?!" He interrupted.

"Because who else is here to help?" She retorted. The twins side stepped away, Tuffnut whistling innocently.

Once the two had her on the dragon, Astrid flew her to Hiccups hut and laid her to bed. Astrid was fiercely protective of her beau's home, wanting to keep it ready for him when he needed it and uncompromised by the twins. She had wished he'd visit more but knew for the time being they were going to just need to be apart. They had responsibilities, they were growing up and she needed to swallow her pride and deal with it. Even if it meant another girl sleeping in his bed instead of the man himself. She lit the fire and flew back to finish twin-proofing the migration plans for the third time.


	3. Chapter 3

Her toes were cold. Wrapping her legs around the covers she noted the rough material catching on a stray hair on her leg. She rolled over and felt a pressure on her hip. There was a bruise she hadn't noticed yet. Feeling heat on one side she rolled towards it but wasn't close enough. Flickering open one eyelid, she began to survey her surroundings.

There was a lot of brown, and now grey metallic bits, and something glowing below.

"Fire! Sorted, I'll head there." She thought, slowly rising to sitting position. Holding the blanket around her shoulders she stopped for a moment as a headache suddenly confronted her. She felt woozy but slowly moved to standing, supporting herself off the bed and beams around her, all the while with at least one eye closed, the other barely open. Blindly roaming down the steps, she used touch to guide her to the heat source. Standing for a minute unsupported in front of the flames, she finally opened both eyes and tried to take in the little hut in which she found herself.

There was a fire, and a desk of papers, a workbench, a table and chairs, pretty winged canvass on the wall; the colours were evident to her now and it brightened up the cold, bland aesthetics of the room. She looked up to where she had been sleeping, a little half floor above her with rough steps she'd just climbed down. She stared back at the fire again, stretching her eyes. Deciding to head towards the workbench, she noted the interesting objects in front of her. There were sketches and instructions in almost hieroglyphic patterns, and worked pieces of metal strewn about. She couldn't distinguish if they were tools of some kind, or the actual project they were used for. Books were scattered about and in recognising the soft leather covers she opened them, only to be met with the same mysterious lettering and promptly shutting it after a flick through confirmed it was not a picture book.

It slowly dawned on her that this land was very different to what she was accustomed to, at which point she realised she couldn't remember what she was accustomed to. Looking around she spotted a door and headed over, abandoning her blanket somewhere along the way. Swinging it open, she was met by a cool breeze, and what only could be described as a dream, the former the only thing confirming the latter could possibly be real. Lands didn't exist this beautiful, this complex. The sea stole her attention and she was hypnotised, wishing only to jump straight in. Leading her eye along the horizon, it was suddenly blocked by the edge of the bay, reaching out to sea but at the same time towering over her. Her attention moved to the odd raised platforms around her. Each a different colouring and at different levels, her eyes blurred but were suddenly distracted by a flame in the distance dancing around in the sky. Getting closer and higher and circling around she followed it, perplexed and scared.

She took a step closer out of curiosity, and stepped off the edge of the platform.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, I wish I would have seen it in person!" Fishlegs giggled.

"Well, he wasn't too friendly, just backed off so I could get her. Didn't stop him growling…" Hiccup shifted in his saddle. They glided lower to break through the clouds. They'd be nearing Dragon's Edge soon.

"But a Woolly Howl! Ah! Imagine what we could learn, there's hardly anything documented, we could…" Meatlug pulled up at the sight of home, elated for a moment, but before they could speed on, Hiccup held out his arm. Something looked off. They carried on cautiously until the island was a full triangle in the distance then - Hiccup stopped them again.

The island was coming into view, but then it wasn't. It was like a cloud fell down slightly but then raised its way back into place where it merged in to all the others. Moving far too quickly for a cloud, Hiccup felt uneasy in his stomach. Fishlegs saw it now and they continued on until they got closer, close enough to see clearly, that this ghostly shape wasn't a cloud, but was circling the Edge.

Powering their way to their friends they glided in and offloaded themselves from their dragons, to land running, sword ablaze, into the clubhouse.

"Guys there's a-"

"Yes, Hiccup we know." Astrid interrupted, turning back to the others. The twins were shuffled away to the side, seemingly annoyed to have their artistic endeavour disturbed. Snotlout had been talking with Astrid and the girl, who had been sitting around the table talking something over.

"Heather?" Fishlegs stopped at the door midstride, staring at the girl. She turned from to face him, dropping her hands from her anxious plaiting of her hair down one side. She turned to Astrid for some direction.

"Sorry, I, you, ummm…"

"We've been talking and turns out she can't remember anything." Astrid interjected.

"But ever since she woke up, the big guys been all over us! We're trapped." Snotlout slammed his fist down on the table. Astrid turned back to Hiccup, more relaxed this time.

"I'm surprised he let you in, how won't let us leave."

"Well, at least he's not attacking. We have time to think about our next move." Hiccup extinguished and holstered his sword.

"Don't hurt him!" The girl stood and the others stared on. "I mean… please. I fell and he saved me. I fell off of the balcony, the terrace-y veranda…"

"It's ok." Astrid strode over and put an arm around her. "She went walkabout and didn't realise we were so high up. The dragon flew under and caught her. I guess you must have trained him before…" She hinted towards the bump on her head that had begun to bruise. Fishlegs had turned to look out the door to watch the dragon in question. He seemed hypnotised.

"A Woolly Howl. Fascinating. Hiccup his face it looks just like…"

"Just like Toothless, I know." Hiccup's mind was racing.

"You saved me. You saved me as well!" The girl was growing more confident and at ease in her new surroundings.

"He saved you first. He was protecting you. He must have need our help. There must be something he can't do but we can…How are you feeling… I, umm, didn't get your name."

"I'm…umm…" Her face went blank as her mind searched.

"Interesting." Fishlegs made his way over. "Memory loss. Haven't seen a real case before, only in books." He shifted around her, in between Astrid and Hiccup, who after a while felt the need to hold his friend back.

"Fishlegs, leave her be. Don't mind him, he's just…inquisitive. Do you really not remember? No anything?"

"No. I mean, I feel like things are familiar." She looked around. "Like, I know this is a table, and this is a chair. And a book and a fire." She turned to the middle of the room and moved closer to the heat. She felt the cold again, the numbness attached to the shock of her fall was fading and she realised for the first time the impractical outfit she was wearing. Astrid bought over a blanket over to her.

"We'll need to get you something warmer to wear for the time being, and I guess if you don't know your name…"

"Oh, I love this game! I'm great at naming things, just ask Chicken." Tuff piped up and ran over followed by his sister. Snotlout wandered over to their little project.

"What the hell were you guys doing anyway?" He held up a swatch of leather, dripping with numerous questionable liquids.

"Trying to make patterns like hers." Ruff pointed at the girl's top.

"What, Uma Thurman?"

"Uma what now?" Hiccup questioned. The girl paused and looked down.

"It's her name." Hinting at the shirt, she turned it to help her read it better. "Pulp Fiction. That's what it says."

"Those are words?"

"You can't read this? I couldn't read the books in the hut…" She began to point towards the outside.

"You read my books?"

"I mean, I tried to, flicked through, just to…I don't know." She looked down, scared she'd overstepped her welcome.

"Its fine, I mean I'm not using them. But it's interesting…"

"Ok, what about Solveig? Or Unn? Unnnnnnn… got a nice ring to it hasn't it. Or after great aunt Embla!"

"Elba?" They turned to the girl. They needed to encourage her remembering and with so many things triggering her, it wouldn't be long until she would be able to help them help her home. "I… I know that name. Idris."

"Idris. Idris is nice" Hiccup ushered his friends to follow his lead.

"Idris. It's really familiar, I can't put my finger on it." At that moment a bit thump was felt throughout the room. The dragon had landed after hours of hoovering around the island. It peaked its head around the door and the girl felt herself drawn towards him. She dropped the blanket and moved over to the door. The others ran after her cautiously, but she was already within a metre of his snout when they got to her.

"You saved me." She reached up a hand without fear or doubt, naïve to the terrified gazes of the others. "I guess we need to come up with a name for you too…"

"Idris be careful…" Hiccup was amazed. Her dragon nuzzled her instantly and they fell into a soft cuddle. She threaded her fingers through his fine furlike scales, working her hand over his face in a soft stroke. She noted the odd colouration under his eyes, a softer shade of blue that resembled tears. He puffed some of his icy breath over her shoulder. She felt the chill and it startled her. "He couldn't keep her warm! That's why he handed her over to us!"

"You look like you're crying, and I thought dragons breathed fire?" He puffed another sample out and looked sheepish. "No, it's ok! It's just new and interesting! Original! Can't be many like you! Don't look sad! Mr Crying cry…cryo, oooh that's good! Cryo like frost! Do you like that? Is it dragon-y enough?"

"What about Cryowing?" Astrid suggested. The dragon nuzzled Idris happily.

"Ok then. Cryowing and Idris. Welcome to Dragon Edge."


End file.
